The Great Adventure
Part 1:The Beginning of the Search The Karmens had attacked the Patapons for serveral days. The Zigotons tried to defend, but their Ziggerzanks where no match for the Karmens Giant Weapons. Meden was very worried. Her assistant were killed serveral days ago. The Karmen's Kibamen attacked and took his cap. This was the next "Great Despair". Ever since the Patapon attacked and invaded the Pata-Pole, the Karmens had planned their attack. The Patapons tried to defend, and even the Zigotons helped them. But the Karmens stroke them down with their Giant Bows and Giant Spears. Meden called the wisest of the remaining Patapons, Durapon. "Durapon, the Karmens will soon invade. In five days, our defense will be too weak to defend against the intruders" said Meden. "Maybe the ten heroes can save us" said Durapon. "What? Ten heroes?" asked Meden. "Goroch the Yaripon, Awon the Tatepon, Ponbekedatta the Yumipon, Zunzunzun the Kibapon, Rinririn the Dekapon, Ushishi the Megapon, Yahoho the Robopon, Wuffunfa the Toripon, Pokkurimakka the Mahopon and Moudamepon the Genipon!" explained Durapon. "I've never heard about those heroes. And what is a Genipon?" "Those heroes are spread and hidden in our land. We should search and find them. For other information, a Genipon is an ancient race of Patapons that uses Psychical Power to attack." "How are we going to find them? Are they really so strong that they could defeat the danger of the Karmens?" "Yes. Goroch can be found on Tochira Beach, i think." "We should send an expedition to find them." And so, an expedition was started. A rutinated Tatepon Kisuk with an Ice Shield and a Great Ice Axe, a Kibapon Pyokora with a Deflecting Halberd and a Heaven Horse, a newborn Yaripon Baasara with Dokaknel's Fang and a Normal Dekapon with Great Thunder Club and Drum Shoulder was sent out on the expedition to find the heroes and make them join their team. The night was red of the burning walls and the noise made the expedition could go out from the town without being noticed. When the morning came, the expedition had reached Menkame Jungle. The great adventure had begun! Part 2:A Mocchichi's Fear Two days had gone. The expedition had made an camp on Mt. Gonrok. The Tatepon Kisuk was guarding this night. In the moonlight, they saw Karmens hunting at Ejiji Cliff so far away. The Babattos flew away from their Iron Spears. Suddenly, a Pipat came flying towards the resting expedition. The Karmens should notice their camp. With a low voice, the Tatepon Kisuk said to the others that they have to find another place to set up their camps. Too late! The Karmens had already noticed them. "Pons, fight with them for a short time. When i have charged up my Noshigurizan, i can make a shockwave to paralyze the Karmens so we can get way" said the Dekapon. And so they did. The Tatepon raised it's Great Ice Axe against the air. The blade glimmered in the moonlight. Then, he ran towards the waiting Karmens and jumped up in the air. Two Karmens was killed by the attack. Then, a Dokaknel's Fang flew in the air towards one of the Karmens. It avoided it, and threw it's own Spear. The Baasara Yaripon was hit and fell to the ground, completely vulnearable. The ground quaked, and the Karmens was paralyzed. The Dekapon's Noshigurizan was completely charged up. Quickly, the expedition ran away. When the sun rose at the morning, the Patapon expedition was completely exhausted. They were tired, both by the running and by the sleepless night. They had reached the Tochira Beach. A soft wind blew across the beach. The Mochichis had just appeared. Suddenly, a heavy rain began, an the lightning struck the ground. The Mochichis ran away. Inside the lightning, they saw a Patapon. It had a spear glowing red by the heat of the lightning. He pointed the spear at a Mochichi, and the lightning struck it and killed it. The other Mochichis ran away in panic. The Patapon spoke with unknown words" My... na.. meme... is.sese... GOOOOOOROOOOCH!!!" (Translated to english: "My name is Goroch") The expedition wondered who that weird Patapon was. "Are you Goroch the Yaripon?" Asked the Kibapon Pyokora. Slowly, the Patapon turned around. "Ye.sososo... I.a...i wan...tnt t...oto.. jo...inono.... yo... ururur.... te..atatammo..." (Translated to english: "Yes. I want to join your team"). Suddenly, the lightning struck the Patapon, and then, he spoke the same language as the Patapons. "My name is Goroch. The lightning told me that you were on your way to Tochira Beach because you needed me to save Pata-Pole. Of course, i will join your team." He walked against them and joined their team. Now there were nine heroes left to find. Here is the question: Where is the next Hero? The expedition wandered on the beach and considered the answer. Part 3:Awon's Mighty Daggers The Patapon group fled from a army of Karmens. The Karmens had noticed them wandering on the beach, and now, the Patapon army was hunted by a massive army of Karmens equipped with strong Scorching Spears. "There must be a way to escape" said the Tatepon Kisuk. "But what shall we do?" The army of Karmens seemed like a giant flood of enemies. It was about 200 bloodthirsty hunters. The Patapons had no chance. "I have an idea", Goroch said. "I can use my strong spear to summon a storm." The Kibapon answered the question with "Yes, that is our only chance." Goroch raised his spear against the sky and roared a giant, unbelivable, roar that summoned a giant thundercloud in the sky. The lightning, that came after that, had enough power to burn down the whole Juju Jungle. The lightning came, like a massive hammer and struck the escaping Karmens. The Karmens that were hit died, while the other ones escaped, into the giant jungle near the beach. The Patapons were finally safe! The Patapons could not desire in which direction they should go next, so they chose to follow the Kramens into the giant jungle. The Juju Jungle. Three days later... The sound inside the Juju Jungle was an exotic, but somehow scary sound. Wherever they went, it felt like someone was watching over them. As they were exploring the jungle, they saw something strange... "What is that" the Kisuk said. "Don't ask me" answered the Dekapon. Goroch saw that it was a stone tablet, written in a strange language. "Wait, i know this language" Goroch said. "The script says: The Hero thou are searching is hiding in the Usso Forest. The mighty daggers of Awon can cut down the sturdiest trees. On Nanjaro Hill, thou will find another clue to where Awon is hidden. R.I.P. Chinkachan, the Megapon, May, 13, 1253" "So, Awon hides in the Usso Forest?" Goroch Said. "That is bad." Said the Kisuk. "Why?" everybody asked. "The Usso Forest is filled with Karmens. They have a whole fortress there." "That was bad." the Baasara said. "The inscription told us to search on Nanjaro Hill." said the Pyokora. "We should go there." Two days later... The Nanjaro Hill was filled with holes. On a tablet in front of all the holes, there were written: "Only the real Hero of Lightning can find the right hole where the clue to where Awon is." "That was hard." said Goroch. "The Hero of Lightning must be me. And the other heroes always talked about the number 23. WAIT! I'VE GOT IT!!!. I must strike the lightning in the right hole to reveal the secret." The lightning struck in the 23rd hole. Another tablet rose from the ground. It said: "Awon is waiting for thou inside the Usso Forest. The east part." One day later... The Patapons heard slices inside the forest. They walked against it, and saw another Patapon with two giant daggers. It cutted many trees. Suddenly, it said something: "Goroch is near. I am sure of it." Then Goroch appeared. "There you are Goroch. Who are these other Patapons?" "These are my friends. They must save their city, Pata-Pole, and they needed the ten heroes to save it from the Karmens." said Goroch. "Of coures i will join you." Awon said. Now two heroes wer found. And Awon said that Ponbekedatta, the Yumipon was hidden on the Ejiji Cliff. Now, the Patapons must go through Karmen Territory, to find Ponbekedatta. Can they find him? TO BE CONTINUED... Category:Patapedia Blogs Category:Fiction Stories Category:Cyber005's Stories